Dylan O'Brien
Dylan O'Brien portrays Isaac Winchester in The CW show Inheritors, as one of the four main characters, alongside Crystal Reed as Lizzie Winchester, Jake Abel as Adam Milligan, and Matthew Daddario as the demon Malachai. History O'Brien was born in New York City, the son of Lisa (née Rhodes), a former actress who also ran an acting school, and Patrick O'Brien, a camera operator.23 He grew up in Springfield Township, New Jersey, until the age of twelve, when he and his family moved to Hermosa Beach, California.456 His father is of Irish descent, and his mother is of Italian, English and Spanish ancestry.7 After graduating from Mira Costa High School in 2009, he considered pursuing sports broadcasting and possibly working for the New York Mets.8 At 14, O'Brien began posting original videos onto his YouTube channel. With the videos developing, a local producer and director approached him about doing work for a web series while in his senior year of high school.3 While working on the webseries, O'Brien met an actor who connected him with a manager. He had planned to attend Syracuse University9 as a sports broadcasting major, but decided to pursue an acting career. Before beginning his career in acting, O'Brien produced, directed and starred in a number of comedic short films which he released through his personal YouTube channel.11 He was also the drummer for the independent rock band Slow Kids at Play.12 He went through several auditions before getting one of the main roles in MTV's Teen Wolf, a series loosely based on the 1985 film of the same name. He had been intended to play Scott, but after reading the script, O'Brien wanted to audition for the part of Stiles instead.13 After four auditions, he was cast.3 In 2010, he began playing Stiles in the series.14 In 2011, O'Brien was introduced to audiences in the entirely improvised independent comedy film High Road. The following year, he starred opposite Britt Robertson in the romantic comedy The First Time. In 2013, O'Brien co-starred in the comedy film The Internship. That same year, O'Brien filmed The Maze Runner which began filming in summer 2013, while he was on hiatus from Teen Wolf.15 He played Thomas, the lead role. Yahoo! Movies named O'Brien as one of the 15 Breakout Stars to Watch for in 2014.16 He reprised the role of Thomas in Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials, released in September 18, 2015.17 In March 2016, O'Brien was injured on set while filming a scene for Maze Runner: The Death Cure. O'Brien was in a harness on top of a moving vehicle when he was pulled off the vehicle unexpectedly and hit by another vehicle. His injuries, which included a "concussion, facial fracture, and lacerations", were substantial but not life-threatening.18 In April 2016, it was revealed that his injuries were "serious" and worse than had been thought, and he would need more time to recover.19 After a few months of recovery, O'Brien eventually began filming other projects, and his March 2017 return to The Death Cure set marked his complete return to health.20 The film premiered on January 26, 2018.202122 In 2016, he appeared in the disaster thriller-drama Deepwater Horizon, based on the 2010 Deepwater Horizon explosion. He starred in 2017's American Assassin, an action-thriller in which he played the titular character Mitch Rapp,2324 and voiced the CGI title character in the Transformers spin-off film Bumblebee in 2018.25 In 2019, O'Brien guest starred in the comedic sci-fi anthology series Weird City.26 Upcoming releases include the titular role in the mystery thriller The Education of Fredrick Fitzell, filmed in 2018,27 and the post-apocalyptic road trip film Monster Problems, in which he will star alongside Michael Rooker and Ariana Greenblatt. Personal life O'Brien began dating actress Britt Robertson in 2011 while filming The First Time. Filmography * Sweety High (TV Mini-Series) 2010 * High Road 2011 * Charlie Brown: Blockhead's Revenge (Short) 2011 * The First Time 2012 * First Dates with Toby Harris (TV Series short) 2013 * New Girl (TV Series) 2013 * The Internship 2013 * The Maze Runner 2014 * Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials 2015 * Deepwater Horizon'' 2016'' * American Assassin 2017 * Teen Wolf (TV Series) 2011-2017 * Maze Runner: The Death Cure 2018 * Bumblebee (Voice) 2018 * Weird City (TV Series) 2019 * Inheritors 2019 - Present Award Nominations and Awards Nominated: * NewNowNext Awards : Best New Film Actor * MTV Movie Awards : Best Scared-As-S**t Performance * Teen Choice Awards : Choice Movie Actor: Action/Adventure * Teen Choice Awards : Choice Movie Chemistry (shared with Thomas Brodie-Sangster) * Teen Choice Awards : Choice Sci-Fi/Fantasy TV Actor * Teen Choice Awards : Choice Movie Ship (shared with Kaya Scodelario) Won: * Young Hollywood Awards : Best Ensemble (shared with Tyler Posey, Crystal Reed, Holland Roden and Tyler Hoechlin) * Giffoni Film Festival : Experience Award * Teen Choice Awards : Choice TV Villain * Young Hollywood Awards : Breakthrough Actor * Melty Future Awards : Prix International Masculin * MTV Movie Awards : Best Hero * MTV Movie Awards : Best Fight (shared with Will Poulter) * MTV Movie Awards : Breakthrough Performance * Teen Choice Awards : Choice TV: Scene Stealer * Teen Choice Awards : Choice AnTEENcipated Movie Actor * Teen Choice Awards : Choice Movie Actor: Action/Adventure * Teen Choice Awards : Choice Movie Chemistry (shared with Thomas Brodie-Sangster) * Teen Choice Awards : Choice Summer TV Actor * Teen Choice Awards : Choice Sci-Fi/Fantasy TV Actor * BreakTudo Awards : International Actor Category:Actors Category:Crew